


Camp Counselor Constantine

by cartoonjunkie



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Hellblazer
Genre: Age Difference, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, LOT S4 E4, M/M, Magic, Open Gender, Other, Summer Camp, TTC, Teenager, camp counselor, john is a camp counselor, non-gender specific, non-spoiler, snuggle, true to character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonjunkie/pseuds/cartoonjunkie
Summary: At summer camp you meet an unlikely new camp counselor...





	Camp Counselor Constantine

The vehicle shifts around a tight bend and you wake up from your nap. You have been traveling for several long hours in a bus filled with other kids around your same age. Some are classmates you know and some are newly unacquainted faces, but all of you are headed towards the same place. The bus rounds another turn and you look out the window to see the familiar gateway sign ‘Welcome to Camp Ogawa’, located deep within the national forest miles away from home. This is actually your second time here, but you really wish it wasn’t. You pleaded with your parents weeks earlier to let you stay home for summer, but you eventually caved in because they had already made anniversary vacation plans and had no one available to watch you while they were gone. So there you were, forced to spend an entire two months with kids who are far more immature than you in the backwoods of butt-fuck nowhere.

The bus comes to a stop and all of you step out into the looming wilderness. Trees tower overhead blocking out most of the sky, and off in the distance a lake can be seen through a small clearing. Camp employees are waiting outside to greet and help direct everyone to their designated cabins, there you’re told to change into your uniform and meet in the auditorium for the Camp Ogawa welcoming ceremony. You take your seat and watch the camp counselors do the same introductory routine you saw the first time you were here. Amazingly your able to recognize and remember all the names of the staff members presenting themselves on stage, all except for one.

He’s the only one not participating in the routine, instead he’s off to the side of the stage leaning up against the wall by himself. He looks tall and lanky, his uniform untidy and he’s wearing sunglasses indoors. But the most noticeable feature you find your eyes drawn to is his unkempt yellow blonde hair.

“We have a new counselor with us this year, so let’s all give a big Camp Ogawa welcome to our newest counselor, Mr. Constantine. Please come up and introduce yourself to our happy campers.”

The blonde haired man walks forward with a gait all his own, and you can’t take your eyes off him even for a second. He’s handed the microphone and you’re able to hear him speak for the first time.

“It’s John. Just John, or Constantine. None of that mister rubbish.”

He’s British! You’ve only heard the accent in movies and YouTube videos, but never have you actually met someone who was from the UK in person. Both this camp and your hometown are so far off the beaten path that you’re surprised when anyone interesting ever comes through, if at all. Now you’re actually kinda glad you were forced into going to camp this year.

“I’m here for one reason and one reason only, your protection. These woods are teaming with creatures the likes of which you’ve never seen before, and never wish to face. So if you value your life and wish to see your dear old mum and dad again, I suggest you stay close.” He reaches up and removes his sunglasses, a jolt rushes up your spine because you swear his dark brown eyes are looking straight at you.

“Very close.” His tone is low and you pray he can’t see the blush blooming across your face.

“Um, it’s a bit early for campfire stories, but we do appreciate you looking out for us. Everyone please say thank you to your new camp counselor Constantine.”

All the kids oblige in unison. The assembly ends and you’re all escorted back to your cabins where you, and the several others you share the room with, are able to rummage through your belongings and make your areas your own. Later there’s a knock at your cabin door and in comes one of the regular counselors followed by John.

“Hello Ogawanians. Quick announcement. Since you’re our second years and more familiar with our schedule and activities, we’ve decided to make John your cabin leader to help make it easier for him to learn the ropes. So please don’t be afraid to ask John for help, and you don’t be afraid to ask our campers for help.” The counselor teases before leaving you all alone with John.

“So... when’s bedtime?” John breaks the long awkward silence.

“What did you mean by creatures in the forest?” One kid blurts out completely ignoring Johns question.

“Oh, I was just having a bit of a laugh with you lot. You know, spooky camp stories and all that. Nothing I can’t handle.” He mutters the last bit to himself.

“Curfew is at eight.” You explain. “We all have to be inside our cabins before then, but we don’t have to go to sleep until nine.” Answering Johns forgotten question.

“Ta for that love.” He finishes with a wink.

You feel lightheaded for a second from all the blood rushing to your head, face blushing intensely from the older mans comment. You quickly turn away hoping he doesn’t notice.

“Well seeing as it’s ten till nine, I suppose you’re all settled in for the night then, eh?”

You all nod your heads.

“Good, good. Guess I’ll be on my way then. Oh one more question. Where’s the nearest loo?”

“There’s a bathroom in your leaders cabin.” Another kid replies.

“Ah of course... Um, which one is that?”

“I’ll show you.” You nearly blurt out. Trying to hold back your eagerness to be complimented by him again.

“That’d be right helpful.”

You hop off your bed and proceed to lead John across the campsite. The stars and moon in the night sky give off very little light as you both follow the designated pathway to his cabin. You stand aside as he fumbles with the many different keys he was entrusted with, trying several different ones before finally unlocking the door and switching on the lights.

“Hm, not exactly 5-star is it? At least I don’t have to sleep with all the the other ‘happy campers’ tonight.” You can’t help giggle at his comment, obviously poking fun at the other overly cheery counselors. “Do all counselors get their own cabin?”

“No, just cabin leaders.” You reply.

“It’ll do then.” John turns towards you his mouth open ready to give thanks and send you off, but goes silently still as his eyes focus in on something behind you.

“Wha-“ You begin to turn around, but John stops you and swiftly covers your mouth with the palm of his hand. It startles you at first, but the unmistakable sent of cigarettes on his skin mixed with his own natural musk makes your head start to swim, and your body can’t help heat up instinctually from the sudden contact.

“Don’t look away from me. Just slowly walk forward inside, and stay calm.”

Your body feels like it’s moving on it’s own. Allowing this man, who you’ve never met before in your life, to lead you into his cabin with such ease. Yet somehow it feels natural, to be guided like this. Once inside the cabins threshold, John slowly closes the door behind you and moves his hand away.

“Salt.”

“Huh?” You say in a daze.

“I need salt. Right now.” John begins rummaging though the cabinets until he finds what he’s looking for and pours a line at the base of the doorway. You watch absently, unable to grasp exactly what he’s doing. He takes something out of his pocket and makes a small cut on his thumb, using the blood to draw a series of strange symbols on the door. You can hear him muttering something, but you can’t understand what he’s saying. There’s a sudden glow and then John backs away from the door.

“That outta hold it off till morning. You alright?”

You look up at John, face visibly flushed.

“Bugger me, you must be a conduit. Just my ruddy luck. Come, lie down.”

John leads you over to his bed and you climb  
on top. You slump over and rest your head on the cool pillow as you watch John scramble around a bit before returning with a blanket and covers you with it.

“Bloody hell John, you always know where to find them don’t you.” He curses at himself before kneeling down next to you. “Just rest here a bit alright. I’ll make us some tea, you like tea yeah?”

You nod your head and watch him rummage some more. Though you were asked to rest you can’t stop watching the older man walk back and forth throughout the cabin. You’ve only known him for less than a day and yet you feel like you already know him somehow. It’s a scary yet comforting feeling. He finds a kettle and puts some water on the stove. He leans against the counter waiting for it to boil, occasionally walking over to the windows to peer outside. The kettle whistles and a few minutes later John walks over to you with two mismatched mugs of tea. He helps you sit up and hands over a cup. You grab it and take a sip, feeling your nerves relax a little.

“Feeling better?” John asks.

You nod your head in response.

“I’m sorry for bringing you into this. I wasn’t expecting the bastard to show up this soon.”

“What?” You ask.

John sets down his mug, preparing himself. “As I’m sure you might’ve noticed, I’m not exactly a proper fit to be a camp counselor. Truth is, I’m a dabbler of the Dark Arts. Demons, magic and the like. And what I said earlier about gruesome creatures, that’s also true, and it’s the real reason I’m here.”

You sit in silence processing his words. Part of you just wants to leave the cabin and forget this night ever happened, but an even bigger part of you knows he’s telling the truth.

“So, when you saw something behind me? And those symbols on the door? And that glow of light?”

“Yes.” Is his only response.

“What is it?”

“A Leshy.” John stands up and pulls out a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket.

“Mind if I?” He asks. You shake your head and he lights up the smoke before continuing. “Leshy’s are Woodland spirits that have dwelled deep within the forests of our world since the dawn of time. They tend to keep to themselves and are generally neutral to humans who wonder into their midsts, but as of late it seems some have begun to uproot and cause trouble. They’ve been causing hikers to get lost in the woods and...” John glances down at you. “Abducting children at campsites.”

“I’m not a child.” You huff.

“Could’ve fooled me.” He teases walking over to the window to glance outside again.

“Can you see it?”

“No, but it’d be wise to stay indoors till morning. Looks like we’re stuck together for the night.” He shots you a smile and it makes your nerves flutter.

How in the world did you get caught up in all this? Trapped in a cabin with a handsome British guy, who’s voice literally makes you melt every time he speaks, and he somehow expects you to just go to sleep after just telling you some monster is lurking around outside wanting to abduct you.

“You take the bed, I’ll make use of this lovely hand crafted wooden chair.” The unmistakable sound of sarcasm coming from the Englishman.

“Are you sure?” You hesitate.

“It’s no trouble really, I’ve had a kip in much worse conditions than this. Now let’s you and me both get some shuteye, eh?”

John walks over and switches off the light, and suddenly your adrenaline spikes. The tree limbs cast ominous shadows through the thin fabric of the curtains, and you become increasingly aware of every little unfamiliar noise that comes from outside. You can feel your throat clench as you fight back tears, but the fear succeeds in grabbing ahold of you and you can’t help begin to cry. The lights are switched back on.

“What’s all this now?” Slight annoyance coming from Johns voice.

“I’m... I’m scared.” You manage to choke out.

“Bloody hell.” John mutters to himself and stops to think for a moment. He lets out a reluctant sigh before standing up and walking over towards the bed.

“Move over.”

The command takes you by surprise. Isn’t this against camp policy? Doesn’t he realize how many rules he’d be breaking? Another startling noise echos from outside and you realize, who the fuck cares! You’re too damn scared out of your mind right now to give a shit if this random British guy you just met is offering to sleep in the same bed as you. Like it or not this man is your only choice of comfort right now, so you swallow the lump in your throat and take your chances.

You scoot over to make room for John and he slips under the covers beside you. You’re both still wearing your camp clothes, better that way to help ease your cautious nerves a bit. You do trust him, but he is still a stranger to you. And although you’re keeping your guard up, just in case this guy decides to be a creep in the middle of the night, you’re oddly comforted to have someone lying next to you. Truth be told you’ve never actually been with anyone like this before. Most others your age all brag about the dozens of girlfriends or boyfriends they’ve been with, whereas you just don’t care enough and keep going unnoticed by everyone you’ve ever had an interest in. And yet here you are now, lying in the bed of a cute older British guy who you immediately had a crush on the minute you first saw him. The realization makes your heart pound and a smile to cross your face, hidden by the darkness of the night.

You doze off for a bit with that happy thought in mind, but not much later a chill fills the room as the temperature drops. Despite you still wearing your camp uniform and being covered up by the multiple layers of blankets, the crips outdoor air still manages to find its way in and causes your body to start shivering noticeably. Something shifts behind you and the next thing you know, an arm is being wrapped around your waist.

Your whole face goes red and your body tenses up in shock from the sudden contact. What’s happening? What does this mean? Is he making a move on you? Do you try to move away? Do you stay still? So many questions start to flood your mind. You have no clue what to do in this situation, mainly because you’ve never been embraced like this before, especially not by someone you just met and don’t even know. The rational thing to do would be to try and get away, yet you find yourself still lying there motionless.

A few minutes go by and John’s arm is still around you. Nothing else happens except the occasional noise still coming from outside, which is the least of your worries at this point. Right now your only concern is this strange man who’s practically spooning you. His sent so close and fogging up your mind. His hand placed tenderly on your midsection. His body so warm and radiating heat against yours, and that’s when you realize. You’re not shivering anymore. John must’ve noticed you were cold and put his arm around you instinctively. Your heart swells at the thought and in that moment, your body begins to relaxe into John’s embrace. You shift back into him a little and he unconsciously snuggles up to you more. It feels so good. To be in someone’s arms. To be looked after and cared for like this. You wish you could stay here lying in his arms forever.

A glimmer of light finds its way through the curtains, stirring you from your peaceful slumber. You become more awake when you hear the whistling of a kettle from across the room. You stretch and rub the sleep from your eyes before sitting up to see him. Across the room stands John, pouring himself a cup of tea. Although his back is turned your heart immediately flutters at the sight of him. He turns around with cup in hand and sees you’re awake.

“Morning. Did you sleep well?” He says taking a sip of his tea.

You nod your head with a dumb grin, wondering if he recalls what he did last night.

“Care for some tea?”

You nod again. He turns back toward the stove and that’s when you move to get out of bed. You walk up behind John and tap him on the shoulder. He turns around, but before he has a chance to speak you throw your arms around him and squeeze tightly. You feel indebted to him for being so kind and comforting to you last night, you wish you could hug him and never let go.

“Thank you.” Your voice chokes out, muffled by the embrace.

There’s a long pause before the older British man speaks. “Don’t thank me kid...” he puts a hand behind your head, halfheartedly hugging you back. “... it only makes this part a lot more difficult for me.”

You can hear the sadness in his voice. Before you’re able to say anything, he pulls you away and covers your eyes with his other hand. An odd mixture of words and syllables can be heard coming from someone, and the next moment a sudden flash of bright white light blinds you.

It takes a few seconds for your eyes to adjust and you find yourself standing in a cabin, but it isn’t your designated cabin, it’s the one that only camp counselors are allowed to stay in. How did you get in here? And why are you in here? You stand there alone and confused, looking around for any sign of something that could help piece together what might’ve happened to you. That’s when you notice the bed. Although you’re certain you’ve never been in this cabin before, you can’t help feel a strange yet familiar fondness for this room.

You smile to yourself, but soon the feeling fades away completely. You eventually leave the empty cabin behind and the forgotten memory along with it, ready to proceed with the rest of your summer camp activities.


End file.
